


Eliot from Chapter 1 of Trouble Will Find Me

by DirectToVideo



Series: Hard To Find [7]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirectToVideo/pseuds/DirectToVideo
Summary: The ever-talented @parallelbeetle created this commission work for @notalonehere. The hiatus is over, so tune in tomorrow for a new chapter!
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Series: Hard To Find [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703158
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Eliot from Chapter 1 of Trouble Will Find Me

"On cool clear nights, Eliot walks out of his studio and considers the stars."

[ ](https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-eVbOkjLnA5U/XxnUmad32fI/AAAAAAAARmo/xU3Y_3GP8eAFJwy2LoIyqRjqnx1B8spewCLcBGAsYHQ/s1600/blm.jpg)


End file.
